cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Darach
|image = Portrait of Caitlin Darach.png |order = 1st Monarch of Disparu |party = |term_start = 28 February 2009 |term_end = 1 August 2009 |chancellor = Lance Pikachurin |predecessor = Newly established |successor = Lance Pikachurin |order2 = |term_start2 = 28 September 2005 |term_end2 = 12 December 2006 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = Abolished |monarch2 = |birth_date = 12 June 1968 (aged 41) |spouse = Pereneus Darach |birth_place = , , |death_date = 1 August 2009 |death_place = Jubilife, CO, Disparu |almamater = |religion = |signature = CaitlinDarachSignature.svg |rhouse = House of Darach }} Caitlin Darach (12 June 1968 – 1 August 2009), also known as Caitlin I, was a Disparuean and . She was the first Monarch of Disparu, reigning from the country's foundation until her death in 2009. She was formally styled as "Her Majesty, Caitlin I, Queen of Disparu, Chatelaine of Château Eterna". She also served as the until 26 February 2009, and was also a companion of the . Despite this, she became the chairwoman of the Disparu Committee, a committee that would eventually make Quebec (now Disparu) secede from Canada. Early life Darach was born at , on 12 June 1968 to a father of decent and a mother. The Darach family historians state that Darach's parents met in , on 1950, five years after the end of . The couple stayed in East Germany until 1961, when the was built. The couple defected from East Germany before most of the wall was built and immigrated to Canada. The couple eventually settled in Montreal. Darach grew up in Montreal and studied at a French public school before graduating in 1985. Darach then enrolled at the in to continue her study on the and languages, as well as to pursue literature studies. She received a degree in 1990. After graduating from Université Laval in 1990, Darach became a reporter and broadcaster for the . Darach hosted several news programs, such as . Darach also produced documentaries that aired on the CBC, such as Confederation Report. While working as a journalist, Darach met and befriended Lance Pikachurin, who would become the future Chancellor and Monarch. Political career Darach became on 28 September 2005, after approved Darach to the position, after being recommended by . . Due to her short tenure in office, Darach was only able to maintain the . Darach played an important part in the creation of Disparu, a role that has drawn criticism from . After the defeat of the "Yes" side (which she secretly supported) at the Quebec referendum of 2006, Darach suggested the formation of the Disparu Committee, a committee that would establish support for the secession of Quebec from Canada. Her central role in the project caused many to consider Darach as the Committee's . Her public support for Quebec's secession sparked controversy, and Prime Minister was forced to recommend her removal. She would not be succeeded by anyone else; as such, she is the last person to serve as Governor General of Canada. Following the Canadian Crisis and the Quebec referendum of 2009, which resulted in a "Yes" vote, she led the Disparu Committee into establishing the legal and economic framework that would form Disparu. Controversially, she encouraged the establishment of a Monarchy, a position that would secure her power following the formation of an independent state. Her wishes were followed, and following the establishment of Disparu, she was coronated as Monarch. Death Darach was assassinated during her visit to Jubilife on 1 August 2009. Eye-witness accounts report that Darach was shot two times as her motorcade drove down Jubilife's Main Street. Darach was fatally wounded, and died en route to the nearest hospital. After her death and , Darach's remains were moved to the in in order to until her funeral on 8 August 2009. Darach was finally moved to her final resting place on 8 August 2009, after a mass attended by all Disparuean Members of Parliament, Senators, Darach's relatives and closest friends. The funeral was also attended by two representatives from the Government of Eagleia. Trivia * Darach was depicted on the Darach ($10 and $100) and Pikachurin series ($10) of the old Disparuean dollar. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu